Animengers: Ultimate Extinction
The third installment of the Animengers series of the Extreme Cinematic Universe, and the seventh entry of Phase Three. Imagined in RealD 3D and IMAX 2D/3D, with the entire story imagined entirely with IMAX cameras. Takes place in the story of Transformers: Age of Extinction. Chapters (Entirely IMAX) * 1. The Dinosaur Extinction * 2. The Animengers Group Up * 3. Cade Yeager * 4. The Rise of Salem (Purple) * 5. Tessa * 6. The Truck * 7. The Return of Optimus * 8. Spark and Soul * 9. Hunters * 10. The Big Chase (Blue) * 11. Grenade (Red) * 12. Targets * 13. I Will Find U! * 14. The Remaining Autobots * 15. The Rules Have Changed * 16. Joshua Joyce * 17. K.S.I * 18. Prototypes * 19. Infiltration * 20. Galvatron (Green) * 21. Lockdown * 22. The Knightship * 23. The Seed * 24. A Matter of Time * 25. Cybertronian Hazards * 26. High Escape * 27. Through the Outskirts of Chicago * 28. The Presence of Salem and Megatron * 29. Defend and Protect * 30. Galvatron's Revenge * 31. Hong Kong * 32. Divided * 33. Judgement and the Crystal Necklace * 34. The Dinobots * 35. Ultimate Extinction * 36. Gravitational Magnetic Pull * 37. Age of Extinction (Orange) * 38. The Animengers vs. Salem (Yellow) * 39. The Snap * 40. Message to the Creators * Post-Credits: The Hacker Cast * Erica Mendez - Ryuko Matoi and Akko Kagari * Michelle Ruff - Yoko Littner and Rukia Kuchiki * Janet Varney - Korra * Colleen Clinkenbeard - Erza Scarlet * Carrie Keranen - Satsuki Kiryuin * Molly Searcy - Akane * Alexis Tipton - Maria * Brittney Karbowski - Luluco and Mafuyu Oribe * Jessica Boone - Sasha Alexander Nikolaevich Hell * Amber Lee Connors - Tsubasa Katsuki * Megan Shipman - Koyume Koizuka * Christine Maria Cabanos - Mako Mankanshoku * Cherami Leigh - Lucy Heartfilla * Mark Wahlberg - Cade Yeager * Shanae'a Moore - Ekaterina Kurae * Marianne Miller - Amanda O'Neill * Peter Cullen - Optimus Prime * Jen Taylor - Salem * Laura Post - Diana Cavendish Rest of the Main Cast *Lindsay Jones - Ruby Rose *Barbara Dunkleman - Yang Xiao Long *Arryn Zech - Blake Belladonna *Kara Eberle - Weiss Schnee *Jamie Marchi - Midori *Seychelle Gabriel - Asami Sato *Lindsay Hoffman - Nia Teppelin *Rachelle Heger - Sucy Manbavaran *Jennifer Alyx - Constanze Amelie von Braunschbank-Albrechtberger *Leah Clark - Ezekiel *Stephanie Sheh - Orihime, Lotte Yanson and Prizminka Antonenko *Kira Vincent-Davis - Elizabeth (Qwaser of Stigmata) *Jen Brown - Pyrrha Nikos *Samantha Ireland - Nora Valkyrie *Stanley Tucci - Joshua Joyce Others *Kelsey Grammer - Harold Attinger *Nicola Peltz - * Crew * Directed by Christopher Spielberg and Michael Bay * Produced by Christopher Spielberg, Don Murphy, Ian Bryce, Lorenzo di Bonventura and Tom DeSanto * Written by Christopher Spielberg and Ethan Kruger * Composed by Alan Silvestri and Steve Jablonsky Trivia/Plot Points (SPOILERS) *Salem has a major role in the story. *Salem succeeds in collecting all six of the six Imaginative Stones at one point, but is defeated to the point of fleeing, returning for the continuation. *When Salem snapped her fingers after obtaining the Imaginative Stones (like Thanos with the Infinity Stones), it caused Cybertron to return far from Earth, setting up the events of Animengers: Climax. **In an cancelled original alternate ending, Lucy, Koyume, Tsubasa, Mako, Diana, Akko, Amanda, Ezekiel, Sucy, Rukia, Sasha, Luluco, Ekaterina, Nia and Asami were disintegrated from existence after Salem's snap, but Christopher Spielberg felt this ending would be too dark for the story, so he changed the ending that those said would still live. *The sixth and final Imaginative Stone, the Crystal Necklace (Orange), plays an important secret role in this story.